Devil May Cry: The Crimson Valentine
by Dante-SonofSparda-EX21
Summary: Three months after DMC4, Dante is hired by a new mysterious company to assassinate Vincent Valentine. Reluctantly he takes the job and sets off to Edge to kill the Gunslinger, meanwhile the Devil May Cry crew & AVALANCHE work together to find the truth.
1. Mission I: Devil May Cry

_**Author's Note:**_ This is like my first Fan Fiction so I'm nervous but feeling hyped up! I gotta give credit to my friend Meagan for helping me think of some of this so yeah, Gotta get that out of the way. I really wanted to do one and I got thinking, What would it be like if Dante and Vincent Valentine fought each other. But I want to make it more then some one-shot fight and be done with it. I want it to be epic, Like a story. A cross-over. DMC/FF7. I will try my best, Trust me on that you might like it if you can pay it some mind. Ok now here's the little deal, This takes place after Devil May Cry 4 like by three months. Same goes for Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus since Dirge of Cerberus is the most recent installment that takes place after the original including Advent Children. The majority of OC characters are going to be minimum and only for bad guys, There won't be any original characters for the good guys like Devil May Cry and AVALANCHE so don't worry and they will only be there to move the story about not to like take the place of anyone else. Don't worry about that at all. Oh and by the way, Vergil fans will get a nice treat somewhere in the story too! So keep in tune.

The M rating huh? Well I did that due to in some scenes, Maybe not now but in the future there will be some intense violence and eventually some sexual scenes as well. So I'm gonna rate this entire story M. Sex isn't gonna happen for a while so hide the disappointment, it will come just be patient but if you're going to just read it for the sex then please stop reading from here on in and go to a different story.

I guess that's it for now. All I can say is read on, Enjoy, and tell me what do you think. Give me some ideas, anything that comes to your mind.

* * *

Chapter I: Devil May Cry

The usual 7:00PM News broadcast would be airing on the television of many at this time, As a special report. On the news desk a blond man holding up a stack of papers would clear his throat and offer up to the camera a fake smile with billions of people to see since this was aired all-over the world to see. Looking into the camera he would begin his speech. "Good evening ladies, gentlemen, and all-over the world. I am channel 11's broadcaster, Dick Hamill coming at you with the latest scoop which is something for your eyes and ears to see, Take it away Sarah." Dick said with a flick of his wrist to the side giving the Camera man permission to switch to what was going on in the city of Edge, A young brunette reporter holding a microphone to her rosy lips would nod her head and smile. Her and her cameraman stood in front of large building amongst other groups of Journalists and their cameramen and women, Very eager to get their reports for what they have in store for the new company that has decided to pave they're way here, Serpentine Enterprises.

"Thank you Dick. Serpentine Enterprises, One of the newest companies out in the world of bio-engineering has to offer. They have already has made it up to be one of the most trusted and respected companies in less then three months. Starting out as a small pharmaceutical company in the small city of Hellview, founder and C.E.O., Dane Delacroix. He has caused this small Pharmacy to rise through the ranks of becoming a nobody to a somebody, There isn't a person in the world who don't know about Mr. Delacroix anywhere and now he is moving the location of the Serpentine Enterprises to the humble city of Edge. All the way from Hellview to Gaia! Wait...is that!? Oh my god! There's Mr. Delacroix right now!! Mr. Delacroix, Sir can we have a word with you?" Sarah yelled out as she saw a long black limo pull up onto the sidewalk and two large black suited body guards step out first in order to hold back the large group of young reporters, And there they had it. The young, rather good-looking business man himself had stepped out of the car making his way past the large crowd of people. Dane Delacroix was the type that had the face of angel, Well-structured, Body built as if carved by the heavens themselves only to be constricted to business attire clothing, spiky black hair that had a couple of loose bangs falling past his forehead, Azure hues that can be stared at for hours upon hours. Delacroix was one of the few good looking successful men that got somewhere very far in their lives without using good-looks.

Despite the mass amount of Journalists Sarah proved to be worthy by being able to shove past the others to get her scoop of the story. Putting her mic out she would yell, If not her voice would never be heard. "Mr. Delacroix! What plans does the Serpentine Enterprises has for this area concerning health? Is Edge really worth your time and money upon being here?" Sarah said as she awaited Delacroix's response, Stopping in his tracks Dane would turn to the young brunette and chuckle lightly. Raising his hand to flick one of those bangs out of the way of his vision to get a better look at the woman. "Well…It is best that all parts of the world should not be withheld from obtaining the proper Medical item that can better benefit not only their health but the entire world's. It's smart to go with the best then the rest am I right? With Serpentine Enterprises around sooner or later will be able to cure the entire world of all sickness, A bold response? Yes I know but I've always been known to keep my word. It's always best to start from one place at a time so yes, I can actually say it is worth my time and money-," That was all Dane had to say till a hand finally had came up onto the Remote control for the T.V. to turn it off for a little while.

"Ahh, For Christ sakes! How long was that pretty boy was gonna go! I thought I was gonna lose what's left of my manhood listening to this guy talk about bull. God!" Said a very familiar yet annoyed voice, None other then Dante, The Son of Sparda. Who was at the moment sitting back on his usual chair with his legs propped up onto his desk along with his head tilted to the side to watch the T.V. and the other male in the room. "Shit man, Who knows? I thought the guy wasn't gonna stop at all…till of course some random sniper picks him off that is. It happens a lot to famous people like him, Y'know?" Said the young and brash voice of the other Ivory haired male in the room, Nero. Who was also at the moment catching a nice relaxing time on the red leather couch that had laid on the left side of the shop's surroundings. Around three months after the events in Fortuna with the whole Order of the Sword fiasco. Nero had decided to work for Devil May Cry as a new recruit since he isn't a Holy Knight anymore. Laid out onto the couch his left human hand would be on his chest with his fingers absent-mindedly playing with his zipper on his red hoody while his right Devil Bringer arm was swung behind his head as a small headrest for now. Nero's head was tilted towards Dante to talk to him about the Television broadcast that was just shown.

"I guess you're right about that, I hope it comes sooner then later…" Dante said as he picked up the Remote control and threw it towards Nero so he can have the option to turn the T.V. after they know for certain the broadcast was over, The Young newly Recruited Devil Hunter lazily put his Glowing palm in the air to attempt in catching the remote only for that ploy to be broken by none other then the now teenage Patty Lowell. She was laying down on the carpet watching them talk bad about the man who she thought he was good, Not like those other Politics out there. Oh she didn't like it at all, Just gave her more fuel to take it out on Dante. Raising her hand between the two Ivory haired men she would catch the remote and wave around angrily at the Older Devil Hunter. "Who could you two say such things about him? He's seems so nice! I can never forgive you Dante!!" She said while flailing her arm about that was holding the remote, Dante would shrug his shoulders and roll his eyes. _'Well aren't you little Ms. Bitch…'_ He said in his thoughts as he dismissed her tiny outburst towards him, Patty turned around and glanced lovingly at Nero with her cheeks flushing just at staring into his Icy blue hues, Holding unto the remote tightly she would close her eyes and giggle before speaking to Nero this time. "Well maybe I can work on forgiving you Nero-kun!" She's been having a tiny High School crush on Nero ever since he stepped foot into Devil May Cry in the first place to ask for a job, Three months ago. Apparently she's still suffering from it, He sheepishly laughed it off and had his Right palm rub the back of his neck while losing his eyes as well to avoid eye contact. "Well that's good for me, I guess…" Nero said.

"Aww, Puppy love! You two are so cute together, Don't you think so kid?" Dante said with a tiny grin on his face, He couldn't even smear it over as Nero would start to grit his teeth over at him. Not only calling him _'Kid'_ but also mocking this little crush that Patty developed over him. "Ah shut the fuck up Old man! You wouldn't know shit about anything anyways! And I don't love anybody these days, it's one-sided!!" He said all in a tiny pit of embarrassment and truthfulness, But forgetting the fact that Patty was still in the same room with them and no more then a couple of feet away from them. Her eyes started to water up and her voice trembled a bit, "Really? Bu-But…" Patty said trying not to cry, Immediately recognizing his wrong he would shake his hands frantically being caught in a corner. "No no no, That's not it…uh, um…Old man help!!" Nero yelled out flailing his left human fist about not knowing what to do. The moment Dante was about to say something to make matters even worse the doors would fly open as Trish and Lady would stomp through the doors of Devil May Cry towards Dante's desk along with a pitiful attempt of Morrison, Their agent trying to hold the two fiery women back. "Now, now, now…No need for drastic measures girls! I can't hold on much longer!!" Morrison yelled out as he continued to pull on Lady and Trish's arms, Both women simultaneously looked down at him, then each other, Then pulling their arm forward to make him fall on his back.

Once he was out of the way the two women would slam their hands onto his desk hard enough to make the phone, The tiny picture of Dante's mother Eva, and the empty Pizza box just jump just merely from the force that was put into their palms. "Dante! What the hell?! How can you just change your Credit Card PIN number like that without telling us? I thought we had something together?!" Trish said while looking into his eyes angrily. "You know how embarrassed we were in that boutique? Moneyless at that time since we relied on you? Argh, You're so stupid sometimes you know?" Lady hissed as she rose her hand from the desk and crossed her arms under her breast, Hiding her anger behind those sunglasses of hers. The nerve of them! Stomping into his office and demanding why he changed _His own_ PIN to his credit card. "Now hold up ladies! Why should I be takin' the yelling here? I should be yellin' at you two!! How do you constantly go behind my back and buy stuff on my Credit Card eh? It was either change it or become even more in debt then I already am!! So back the fuck down Plank-head and Little Ms. Bitch! Yeah I'm talkin' to you two!!" Dante yelled back from his comfortable position while rubbing his stubble approving of what he had just said towards the two, Calling Trish her pet-name he made up for her years ago _'Plank-Head'_ and Lady just a name on the spot that he earlier referred to Patty in his mind, Though it at this point would be more fit for the Rocket Launcher wielding woman for now. "What did you just say?!" Both Trish and Lady yelled out at the same time towards Dante. All at that moment from the three at this point would just be yelling and mindless arguing, That was the usual day of how Devil May Cry acts on a free-day off.

At seeing all of this unfold upon Morrison who managed to crawl over to where Nero and Patty was who was witnessing this all the Young ivory haired nineteen year old could manage at this point already used to these moments, Having been in some himself due to his anger issues and of course. Dante just pissing him off for the hell of it would just muster up a deep sigh, Reaching out towards Morrison's head he would take off his hat and place it over his face. "Story of my life…" Nero said as he closed his eyes and went into a slumber through all the stress. "Hey! Give that back!!" Morrison would yell towards Nero as he tried to reach for his hat.

* * *

--End Chapter--

x- - _Devil May Cry_

Well that's it for the first chapter, This is my first Fan fiction. I wrote stories before but never really like this…Like a story format so please be gentle with the reviews. I will take constructive criticism though. The first two chapters like this and the next will just be introducing the two groups, Devil May Cry. And in the next chapter we'll be seeing Cloud & Company formerly known as AVALANCHE. So yeah. I try and don't worry in the further chapters you will see blood, you will see action, You will see a sex scene or two, Anything and everything that makes Devil May Cry or Final Fantasy VII so damn epic. It will be here. Ok? Please, Please review!!


	2. Mission II: Tifa's 7th Heaven

_**Author's note: **__Thanks to the reminder of Meagan about this I had remember to put it on the disclaimer first chapter so I'll put it on here chapter. Ok here it goes, I don't own any of the characters besides Dane Delacroix and the employee's of Serpentine Enterprises. Characters from Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy VII and both all-together. Settings and all belong to both Capcom and Square Enix. Not me, so please don't sue! Ok now credit goes to Duane, Gramm485 and Meagan again for helping me get this second chapter going, I gotta give those bastards's credit or they'll give me hell! Ok anyways…Like the previous chapter this one will demonstrate a normal living with the Final Fantasy VII characters. Except the story will pick up from here. Please review and say what you think, or even suggestions._

_**Chapter II: Tifa's 7**__**th**__** Heaven**_

Sunrise, The usual rush hour time of the city. Now the city's surroundings were embedded with an orange like sky complete with a bright rising sun. Note that many people were out on such a time of day, but it would be proven to be such a waste not to be unless you wanted to be late for school or work. Most people had would be on there way to work or for teens they'd be going to school, Rushing or having a relaxing walk to school. For today in the city of Edge within Midgar was a bar that was surprisingly open at 7:00AM. Tifa's 7th Heaven. Inside hosted it's beautiful brunette Bar Hostess who was diligently at work all by her lonesome, the sounds of her steel-toe boots hitting the ground as she paced about behind the bar counter into the kitchen and back all-over again. Her name is Tifa Lockhart. Giving off a sigh mixed with a yawn she would raise her wrist to wipe the sweat generating on her forehead.

"I just hope this reunion breakfast is worth it. And where is Cloud when you need him?! Gosh!" Tifa said as she looked over at the big round table she had set up in the middle of the room and at the people around it already. Her friend Barret Wallace, Shelke Rui who used to be in the Tsviets, an elite group of soldiers bred from Deepground. She is the only surviving member left but she had turned against them and chose to help the others save the planet, now she hangs around with the AVALANCHE group. Last but not least Reeve Tuesti with his precious robotic Irish talking cat sitting on his lap that everyone has known to call Cait Sith. The group has planned for this morning to be a nice little get together due to having not seen everyone for the longest of times, Three months is a long time for Tifa to start missing all of her friends. So why not start it off with a nice breakfast at 7th Heaven, Free of charge of course for these guys. Tifa took a tiny break and rested her forearms onto the bar counter and laid her chin unto her arms watching her friends converse in conversation, Then began to look out the window towards the backyard seeing just a glimpse of a certain spiky haired blond fellow watching the sun with a long red-cloaked ebony haired male.

"Vincent, how are things going along? Good I hope…" The spiky blond male said, who would be known as Cloud Strife. He stood leaning against a tree that he helped grow with Tifa, Denzel, and Marlene on their free-time. Crossing his arms across his chest Cloud would close his eyes and take a big whiff of the morning air into his lungs, breathing it out which would form a sincere smile of peace and tranquility in his features. It's been a while since he got to talk to his good friend Vincent Valentine so he wanted to cherish it.

The other male he was addressed as Vincent would be sitting by the tree that Cloud was leaning on, His hand resting against his knee cap silently tapping his finger to go with the sounds of crickets and birds chirping. "Peaceful, if that is the word I can find at this time…But I've been better now that I know the truth about Lucrecia." Vincent said as he slowly opened his eyes and begun to gaze at the morning sky with those Crimson hues of his.

"Because of Shelke right?" Cloud said as he opened his eyes back to look down at Vincent with his own sky blue hues with a slight hint of Emerald in them due to the Mako in his system, diverting his gaze from the sky towards 

Cloud's eyes it was like their eyes contrasted each other. Nodding once to silently answer the blond's question he would then turn his head back towards the sky's direction, Vincent wasn't much of a talker to begin with but he would still be seen mostly discussing matters with either Cloud, Cid Highwind, or at a rarity of his own will, Yuffie Kisaragi. Understanding this Cloud would turn his head back to the morning sky to bask at it's beauty. "I can already tell it's going to be a good day…Don't you think so to Vincent?" Cloud said as he continued to look at the sky.

"If that is what you want it to be then let's hope you are right…" Vincent said with a small ghost of a smile that was hidden behind the collar of his cloak.

During the two were watching the sunrise Tifa had already had breakfast on the table and the few that was there had already begun to eat, As they ate and conversed with each other there came the loud noise of the door being kicked open. There walked in one angry, restless, blond man. Cid Highwind. He walked in towards the round table where the others sat pulling the chair back rather violently to sit next to Barret. Slamming his fist into the table everyone in the bar looked over at him.

"I'm here! It's fucking early as shit, but I'm here!!" Cid yelled out, obviously he wasn't too keen on the whole morning thing. Lunch he can do, Dinner he can do, But Breakfast? He was always rather grumpier then usual in the morning, and not being a morning person doesn't help with this little get together either. Tifa would raise her eyebrow a bit as she walked into the kitchen for a moment only to walk out with a plate made for him, consisting of Bacon, egg's, pancakes, with a side of home fries to go with it. Setting it down gently in front of him she would get the pitcher of coffee and pour him a mug placing it next to his plate.

Giving him a slightly irritated smile due to his entrance and his morning attitude she would nod her head and stand up straight looking down at him. "And good morning to you too Cid." Tifa said.

Cid rolled his eyes at her and then stared down at his breakfast like a beast about to pounce on it's prey, except not hungrily but more anger-like. Barret couldn't help look over his big shoulder to look down at Cid next to him; Cid was hard all the time. Sometimes forgetting to calm down a bit, enjoy his life, and everything this group has been through. Seeing Cid pick up the bacon and just snap the piece off with his mouth and roughly chew on it, Barret couldn't help but to comment on that.

"Nigga, wait a minute Nigga!" Barret said loud enough to get not only Cid's attention but everybody's attention in that table, Cid blinked at Barret's outburst towards him as he looked up at the tall towering man with his strip of bacon hanging out of his lip still in the process of chewing softly so he can hear what he have to say.

"You angry at breakfast nigga?" Barret said with his own brow raised at that time slightly confused on why he was that mad in the first place, He's not that much of a morning person too but he wouldn't get that mad. Shrugging his shoulders he would point to the bacon with his right mechanical hand that at the time was transfigured as a hand instead of having it switch into a Gatling gun. "You gangbangin' on bacon nigga? What's with the attitude?" Said Barret as he continued to stare down at the hot-headed blond. Everyone had stared over at the situation and tried their best not to laugh.

Cid caught a bit off-guard by Barret would suck in the strip of bacon between his lips and finish it off, looking around himself he'd raise his hand to his goggles that had rested on his forehead to fix them so they would be more comfortable along with clearing his throat.

Reeve would chuckle at this and slowly sip on his cup of Coffee while looking at the two, Cait Sith couldn't help but fall off of Reeve's lap laughing at Cid, Shelke would try to not get involved as much as possible since she wouldn't know what to say. She's new in these kinds of encounters. Reeve would shake his head and softly place his cup down on the table and try to ignore Cait laughing up a storm below him.

"Trouble with the Miss's I suppose?" Reeve said coolly as he looked over at Cid with a small smile curling on his lips.

Cid nodded and sighed as he spoke up. "Not only that Reeve, I'm sorry everybody. It's just that everything in this world is trying to screw me over! The gas prices has like gone through the roof so it's hard to keep the Shera goin' on like clock-work, then I run out of cigs so I'm screwed out of nicotine, not to mention the fact I'm kinda broke at the moment…GOD I NEED A CIGARETTE!!" Yelled out Cid in the end of his sentence, during his little problem Cloud and Vincent had decided to walk themselves in after watching the sunrise. Closing the door behind him Cloud would look around himself feeling as if he missed something with Vincent just standing there just looking to see what was going on.

"Uh…Sorry I'm late?" Said the spiky haired blond as he walked over to a chair and pulled it out sitting next to Barret on his other side. Tifa came by with a plate and cup of coffee for him, placing it down she'd smile and wink over at Cloud.

"Hey! Did you enjoy your little talk with Vincent?" Said Tifa happily that he finally was able to come and sit with the group of friends.

Cloud softly smiled and looked up at her. "Yeah I did, what happened here? We heard yelling…"

Cait Sith wobbled to his two feet and walked over to him, the robotic feline would tug on Cloud's pant leg and wave up at him. "Oh that! Don't be mindin' ol' Ciddy there, he's just really aggravated at the time. You know? As if he was goin' through women's PMS mood swings…Y'know Cloudy boy?" Said Cait in his little Irish accent as he tilted his head slightly to the side all innocent like, But with a response like that Cid wouldn't be too happy. Once again he'd slam his fist against the table and point over at the feline with a death glare in sight of the cape-wearing cat.

"What in tarnation have you been smokin' you freakin' cat! I don't have PMS!! Do I look like a fuckin' woman to you? Wait till I get my hands on 'yer little white-bellied-?!" Cid's angry yelling was interrupted by him trying to reach out to him in order to attempt in strangling Cait Sith, Now all anyone can hear what Cid would say would just be rambling random curses and insults towards the cat who jumped onto Reeve's black slicked back hair making a small nesting ground for protecting himself from Cid's rage. Standing up from his nesting ground he patted his chest and waved his arms around.

"Aye you 'wittle red-neck talkin' prick! I'll beat the Boot out of ya, and you're children too! What's up?" Cait yelled over at Cid fueling his anger even more. Cid stood up and tried to leap over at Reeve but Barret was quick to stand too and held back Cid from inflicting harm on the kitty and of course on Reeve who had nothing to do with the incident.

"Nah man chill, Chill! He ain't worth it, He ain't worth it!! Just calm down Blondie! Just calm the fuck down man!" Barret yelled out while holding him back with those large muscular arms of his.

Vincent, Shelke, Cloud, and Tifa couldn't help but stare blankly at the scene unfolding in front of their eyes. The one who looked the most indifferent was Vincent; He silently made his way to the Bar counter away from the 

group wanting to find his little quiet spot since obviously 7th Heaven wasn't a quiet little haven at the time. Now sitting down away from the loud fight scene going on behind him he would take a deep sigh of relief, Till of course the doors went flying open once again. To make matters worse right after he sighed arms suddenly swung around his slim figure hugging him tightly to someone's chest. The smell, the arms, the annoying aura coming from the person behind him. It all pointed to one person bold enough to do that, Yuffie Kisaragi. While she was glomping the ebony haired male the persons who came with her at the time through the door since she just rushed over to Vincent would be two Turks that were just dragged along for the hell of it. Reno and Rude, the two stood by the door with Reno shrugging his shoulders and Rude just pushing his finger to keep his sunglasses in check.

"What's up sweet-tits! I heard all the yellin' and stuff from outside-Eh? Yo, am I drunk or is the big guy tryin' to keep Ciddy from strangling Cait Sith?" Reno said towards Tifa as a smirk generated on his lips. She would only offer up a sigh towards the redhead with too much stress to deal with Reno's pet-names and the event between Cid and Cait Sith.

"Hey you!! Like what is up?" Yuffie yelled into Vincent's ears upon, glomping him from behind. Vincent would twitch a bit and would turn around facing her with a tiny glare from those Crimson colored hues into her chocolate colored ones.

"Yuffie…Get off." Vincent grimly said as he looked over at her, He hated being touched like that especially on a morning like this where there's a yelling and a soon-to-be fight scene going on between a anger-management needed red-neck and a robotic Irish cat, A cat!

Yuffie rolled her eyes and let go of him, crossing her arms over her chest she would stick her tongue out at him. "God Vinnie, Looks like someone is having a bad morning…" She said as she turns her head to only look at the source of the yelling but only for a second and then turned back to Vincent as her main attraction.

"I'm not the only one and who told you to call me that?!" Vincent said as he turned around glaring at her for that pet name. _'Vinnie?! Who does she think I am? Why did I come here again…?'_ Vincent thought as he shook his head and didn't even bother to hear her answer as he turned back around and waved his left golden gauntlet clawed hand at her dismissively. "You know, I don't even want to hear it…I'm already not in the mood for your shenanigans…" He said as he stared off into the stacks of beer that Tifa had on the shelves, anything to get away from her attention span.

She wasn't too happy about this but she was used to it, giving off a heated sigh she would turn around and shrugs her shoulders as she walked away from the Crimson Gunslinger. "Fine, No need to talk like that y'know!" Said Yuffie as she was going to walk to Reno as if she was going to ask him something but then suddenly remembered she forgot something. Raising her finger in remembrance what it was she instantly dashed out the door waving behind her as she did so.

"Sorry Tifa, I forgot something! Be right back!" Yelled Yuffie as she dashed outside, after that Reno looked behind seeing her run off. Then felt his leg rub against something furry, He looked down and saw the large red haired wolf-beast walk in. Red XIII, looking around back and forth Red would buck it's head up and speak over towards Reno.

"Huh, I wonder why she was in a hurry so bad. She didn't even say Hi to me." Said the red furry animal as he looked up at Reno licking his lips, Reno would shrug his shoulders and scratch the back of his head a bit confused as well.

"I don't know what to tell you, yo. Oh well hey check out sweet-tits tryin' to break up the fight between Cid and the kitty over there!" Reno said pointing his finger towards Tifa now pushing Cid away from the cat who was breathing for air since half of the time Cid was strangling him. Red XIII was a bit confused at the slang term he used to describe Tifa.

"Sweet-tits? Do you mean Tifa?" Red XIII barked up at him as he tilted his head in confusion.

He nodded and smirked. "You bet your ass I mean her!" Reno said as he knelt down and tried to pet him but it was rudely refused since Red XIII didn't like to be treated as a household pet.

"Hands off!" Yelled Red XIII as he struck like a snake and bit unto Reno's ponytail pulling on it. He yelled in pain and tried to pull his hair away from the animal.

"Yo, yo, YO! Chill, Da-zoto!" Reno barked as he fought to try getting his pony tail out of Red XIII's grip. "Rude help me out will ya?!" Rude would nod his head and consist of pulling Red XIII's tail so he can try to get him off of his ponytail.

Tifa hearing the fighting now coming from near the front door by Red XIII, Reno, and Rude would take a big breath and stomp over there to try and break this one up. She can hear Cid in the background yelling over at her. "Hey! He started it ya know!! Tifa, Where are you going?!"

She was just too pissed off now at all of this, a friendly get together turned into a nightmare. And it was her idea too, which made he even more mad. Vincent watching all of this from the bar counter would shake his head and sigh, _'Poor Tifa…Oh well…'_ Thought Vincent as he turned his head away from her and noticed the television remote on the counter, usually he hates watching T.V. but there was nothing better to do so he just did it anyways. He reached for the remote and turned it on, only for ten seconds as he saw a commercial sponsoring for the new Serpentine Enterprises Company that has moved into Edge today. Turning it back off he'd let his chin rest against his right gloved hand looking at all the chaos rearing it's ugly head and reveling in it. With closing his eyes he would drift off into his own thoughts from here on in. "Story of my life…" Vincent said before he went into day-dream land.

As Tifa's 7th Heaven was currently turned into Tifa's nightmare Yuffie was out running back towards Reno's car which was parked in a lot two blocks down from the pub, she forgot something that she knew would cheer him right up. A tiny present that she got for him, like a _I missed you so much_ kind of present, her cheeks heated up just from the thought of giving him such a present. She thought about Vincent's reactions and all.

"I better hurry up! I know he'll like it, He gotta!!" Yuffie said to herself as she continued to run down the street, one thing though. As she passed by an alleyway two men in black suits and sunglasses, looking like Agents from the movie; The Matrix, had stepped out of the alley and looked at her run. The taller one with spiky brown hair had tapped on his earpiece to contact his superiors while the other one who was had black hair yet it was slicked back was keeping watch.

"We have Yuffie Kisaragi in sight; do we proceed in capturing the subject?" Said the spiky brown haired agent, there was silence from the two for a good couple seconds till the slicked back one looked over at his partner nod in approval and closing his connection via earpiece, they both would proceed in following the Wutai Princess as she ran for the parking lot. The worse part of being followed in Yuffie's case; she won't know what hit her.

--End chapter--

x- - Devil May Cry

FINALLY!! Damn this chapter was long!! This one was difficult, due to many, many procrastinations during the day. Bad moods like Summer School and such, I wanted it to kick off immediately so now that we got a fore-taste of what these guys are like on a normal day. Notice I tried to differ Cait Sith's talking ways due to his Irish accent with Cid's red-neck talk. The next chapter will deal with the obvious stalking, kidnapping, ransom, sacrifice and then the kicker of the chapter that will slightly kick it in gear. Don't worry Vincent V.S. Dante will happen, Trust me about that. Please review and tell me what you think. P.S. I wonder if any of you caught the Katt Williams quote I used up there with Barret against Cid. I just had to use it, I'm sorry! It had to be done; I couldn't stop laughing with picturing it in my head.


	3. Mission III: The Sorrowful Assassin

_**Author's note**__: Ok, adding the disclaimer before I continue as usual now. __I don't own any of the characters besides Dane Delacroix and the employee's of Serpentine Enterprises. Characters from Devil May Cry, Final Fantasy VII and both all-together with the acceptance of idea's based off of Metal Gear Solid: 3 Snake Eater. Settings and all belong to both Capcom, Konami and Square Enix. Now onto business, I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to get up with the third chapter for a while now so as a treat I'm going to do two chapters in one day to make up for the longitude of not updating this. And plus I am eager to introduce the "Black Lotus" think of them as Umbrella Inc's U.B.C.S. unit for their company so the Black Lotus will be Serpentine Enterprise's unit. One of the characters I actually role-play who will be revealed today will be Kamiya Karasu. The role was needed and it matched him so I put him in there since I needed for the four main soldiers of the Black Lotus, with him as the leader of that unit. Credit goes to Gramm485, Lady who I role-play with on my Dante role-playing account, and Kaggerz who is originally Trish on my Dante account. Plank-head (a.k.a. Trish)! If you're reading this you are awesome!! Now unto the story. This is gonna be pretty tough but lets get this started, Any questions you need to ask place it in a review and of course review and say what you think! Oh yes! And I changed the Chapter's into Mission's, Like how every Devil May Cry game the levels are stated as missions, so yeah._

Mission III: Sono kanashii shikaku (The Sorrowful Assassin)

Finally making it to the parking lot Yuffie would walk towards the hood of Reno's car and bent down placing her hands onto the surface of his car panting, all from running all the way here due to her excitement of seeing Vincent's face upon receiving the gift. Raising her face looking through the windshield of the car she can see the present wrapped up in a rectangular looking box with a red gift wrapping and a black bow. She knew those were Vincent's colors he dressed in nowadays so why not get him a gift adorn with Red and Black? Lifting up her hand to wipe the sweat off of her forehead she would sigh and a small smile along with tints of pink on her cheeks would form. _'I wonder what he would think of my gift. I know it isn't much but…it's the thought that counts right? I hope he sees it that way…'_ Thought Yuffie as she stood up straight and walked over to the backseat car door, Good thing Reno had a habit of being to lazy to lock the car doors. After opening the door she would crawl inside and search the backseat.

"It should be right….there it is!!" Said Yuffie happily as she grabbed it and looked at her overly large shuriken that was on the floor of the car. As she looked down at it she thought of taking it with her but then shook off the thoughts of needing it since she's just giving Vincent a gift and not going into battle. Crawling out of the car and standing up straight she would hold the present tightly to her chest with a big smile on her face, That smile went away when she heard the unknown voice of someone from behind her.

"Are you Yuffie Kisaragi?" Said the voice of the taller agent with brown spiky hair and sunglasses to block the view of his eyes. Yuffie sharply turned around and looked up at the two agents. Raising her eyebrow at the situation, two men cornering her against a car in a lonely indoor parking lot; that already sounded like trouble. Glaring up at the two clandestine black suits she would place her hands on her hips and tilt her head slightly to the right.

"So what if I am?" Yuffie responded quite rudely towards the two, the slicked back haired agent had reached for his earpiece whispering something into it. The other one had reached out for her hand with the intent to grab her, but Yuffie wouldn't just allow someone to just apprehend her. For what charges? The minute he had even touched her she cocked her right fist back and slammed it right between the agent's eyes. Breaking his sunglasses in the process, the slicked back one looked behind him at his fellow comrade backing up stumbling about and grabbing his face since some glass got in his eyes. In the meantime Yuffie had crawled back inside of the car and retrieved her large shuriken. The slicked back agent looked back at her getting into stance with her shuriken in hand and a large smirk. In response the slicked back agent pulled out from his waist an extendable stun baton, Similar to the ones Reno and Rude use. When he flicked it to his side it had opened up, the electricity was cackling loudly from it as he looked over at her. The spiky haired agent did the same thing except he used his other hand to take his sunglasses off and rub the tiny bits of glass from his face; his face was shown to be slightly cut up due to the glass. They both glared over at her ready to take her in by force.

"You messed with the wrong girl, Get ready to be pummeled into hell and back by the oh-so-great Yuffie Kisaragi! The single white rose of Wutai!!" Yelled Yuffie as she charged towards them ready to pound the living hell out of them.

"Hmph, the Sorrow will be impressed don't you think?" Said the spiky haired agent to his partner as he stood there ready and waiting for the young ninja's assault. The slicked back agent looked over at his partner and nodded his head to his question.

"Oh yes, but he did seem a bit moody today...What do you think problem is?" Asked the slicked back agent who was casually conversing with his partner not caring if she was coming or not.

"Tch, like I care? As long as we get her we're doing well in his book!" The spiky haired agent said as he intercepted Yuffie's attack, she went in for a little slash with the end of her shuriken which he immediately blocked with the blunt side of his baton. That had led up to him pushing her back with his brute force, She stumbled a bit but that didn't faze her as she looked up at the slicked back one rushing towards her trying to swing down at her head with hopes to crack her skull in. Giggling she would side-step and throw a shuffle side kick to his face that had kicked his nose in, a grunt was heard from him went he went back from the impact of her kick. The spiky haired agent looked at his partner who just got kicked hard in his face dropping his baton to hold his bleeding nose, shaking his head at his partner he would rush in on her to attempt in swinging his baton towards her body with the electricity on this time unlike his partner who had it off by accident when he swung it.

Seeing his attack come at her pretty fast Yuffie had back flipped and high too, Unto the top of Reno's car while throwing her shuriken in the process at him. The more experienced agent had seen this coming and smacked the shuriken away with his stun baton. A tiny smirk had grown on the lips of the spiky haired agent as he looked up at her.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, It's a shame I couldn't meet a cute girl that can fight like you on another occasion." Said the spiky haired agent as he twirled his baton in his hand.

Yuffie rolled his eyes at him and stuck her tongue out, she only had her mind on one man and they were going to pay for wasting her time when she could be seeing him right now.

"Pfft, Whatever! Like I would want to go out with you?" That comment caused the agent to twitch his eye a bit and put his thumb to his throat slowly slitting showing that he was going to kill her, a threat without words.

"It doesn't matter because you won't leave this parking lot alive…" The spiky haired agent said as he finished doing a cut-throat motion and pointed at her with his baton. That made the ninja on top of the car blink a bit, she wasn't ready to die yet and she surely wasn't going to lose her life in a parking lot. His partner grabbed the shuriken and walked next to him and patted his shoulder.

"Calm down. Our orders aren't to kill her, but to capture her...If we kill her Delacroix will have the Black Lotus on our asses and _we_ won't be able to leave this parking lot alive! Do you get me?" Warned the slicked back agent, realizing his threat was now going to be empty he sighed and pulled out his 9mm handgun from his suit jacket. He wanted to end this confrontation as quickly as possible since he couldn't kill her. Hearing this she would place her finger to her bottom lip getting in a brief thinking state.

"Delacroix? The only person I heard with that name would be…oh-!" Interrupted the young ninja as she just realized that one of them was aiming his pistol at her, she only had seconds to react as she heard the trigger being pulled and a loud _bang_ was heard. Instinctively she quickly jumped into the air to dodge the bullet and came back down with both of her long legs out swiftly and with much force by gravity and her own individual strength kicked them both in the face sending them both to the ground. Springing to her feet after nailing them she would grab her shuriken from the knocked out slicked back agent's hand and dusted her tight yellow shorts off from any residue dust.

"That was too close for comfort." Said Yuffie as she breathed heavily, the adrenaline in her system was slowly going down as the after-effect of this encounter. Placing her hand on her chest she would look down at the two agents she just knocked out and try to think this through, why would the founder of a pharmaceutical company try and have her captured? For what purpose? She didn't owe them money, she never stole from them, then what could be the reason?

"This doesn't make sense. Why would they target me? Mr. Delacroix looked like a nice guy on the T.V. I know people lie on T.V. all the time but…for some reason he seemed so honest…I-I don't get it…" Pondered Yuffie as she proceeded to step-over the knocked out agents to go into Reno's car and get her present that she dropped onto the car seat, till she heard and felt the presence of another.

Quickly dropping her gift she would grip her shuriken tightly and proceed on getting out of the car, getting in stance she didn't see anyone but only heard the clicking and clacking of boots on the concrete. Turning about trying to see where the person was coming from till she finally had locked eyes with the person. It was a man with short black hair in a long black short-sleeved leather coat who wore his coat open, he wore a tight black shirt where one can see the ripples of his abs on the tight material of clothing you can call a shirt, and there were two crosses around his neck that dangled with the slightest movement the male made, there were black leather gloves that covered his hands, speaking of which on his right wrist would have two-straps with studs on them that kind of hanged, he wore black pants to go with the look as well, and combat boots to finish it. On his waist he had a sheathed O-katana whereas the sheathe was cleaned so well that it shined off from the flicking light that started to do so as he had walked towards her, all from his energy that was silently and invisibly coming off from him. His eyes were closed the entire time; someone with such an evil aura coming from him could have such a gentle yet sorrowful face. Beauty was a crime indeed.

As Yuffie stood there holding her shuriken even tighter now feeling the energy coming from him and his weapon, there was something very sinister coming from him. It didn't feel _human_, it felt similar to the energy she felt from Sephiroth and his remnants, except this one was just a little bit more sinister and darker. Now standing only a couple of feet away from her he simply just stood there with his hands at his sides. Yuffie would walk back a bit against the car's surface and hold up her shuriken in defense, getting in stance she would point the sharp side of her weapon at him. She actually tried not to show fear upon confronting him.

"Who are you!? Are you here to kidnap me too?!" Yelled Yuffie at the ebony haired male, she couldn't help but notice the shakiness of her voice towards him. The male's facial expression didn't change; it looked like a sorrowful expression.

"Sad...so sad...a host of sorrows. And you are one of them." Said the male in a soft voice as he slowly lifted his finger to point at her, his crimson hues glimmered with pain and sadness in them as he stared into her chocolate ones that had showed confusion and a slight fear. Strangely enough as he talked it had begun to rain along with a thunderstorm brewing too, loud claps of thunder was heard from outside as they stood deep within the parking lot.

"You will only know me as, _The Sorrow_. Like you I am filled with sadness. The Human world is one of sadness. Battle brings death. Death brings sorrow. The living...may not hear them. Their voices...may fall upon deaf ears. But make no mistake...the dead...are not silent. Now I will show you the sorrow of battle and death you thirst upon ever so greatly." Said the Sorrow as he moved his other hand to his sheathe, when he did that all he had to do was flick his thumb up to bring his O-katana slightly unsheathed. All he had to do was say those things in that tone of voice that had scared her; she was still despite that going to show just how strong she is. While jumping up onto the top of Reno's car she would throw her shuriken hoping to take his head off, a small _'hmph'_ noise was heard from him as he all of a sudden disappeared in a blur of black letting the shuriken hit the ground stabbing itself in place. Yuffie blinked and looks over to her sides wondering where he had gone. _'No way! Did he just teleport?! Oh god…where is he?' _thought Yuffie as she desperately searched for him.

Instantly reappearing in the blink of an eye behind her he crept up very close to her, so much that he practically whispered into her ear. Letting his breath touch her neck and ear lob as he did so.

"A little bit too slow if I do say so myself…" Whispered the Sorrow into the young girl's ear, she gasped and blushed bright red as she turned around only to see the glimpse of his leg coming at her swiftly. She coughed up blood at just how hard she was hit in the gut by him; it was the hardest kick she had ever felt before. That kick itself had sent her flying from the car onto the wall; Yuffie's back crashed against the wall hard making it crack. She slowly slid unto the ground sitting holding her stomach and now proceeding into curling up into a small ball, small tears had crept down past her cheek naturally as she just laid there holding her gut in pain. He stood on the car looking over at his prey he scoffed and raised his hand to flick a bang out of the way of his vision as he teleported again now standing right in front of her.

"Do not fret young one, It will be all-over soon…If only you came with us I wouldn't have had to come here myself and you wouldn't be in this predicament. I really do hate violence…It doesn't solve anything." Ironically said the Sorrow, though what he had said was true. He really does hate violence with a passion, though in his life it all came to him just as the air that he breaths comes to him. The lifestyle of a full-bred _Demon_ is never easy, especially if you had a life like the Sorrow's. Still looking down at her he decided to end this, Unsheathing his sword from his sheathe he would lift it up in front of him and began to glide his hand onto the side of his blade. With the movement he made all the way to its very tip there was a ghastly white aura emitting from it, surrounding it and swirling around it like a flame. Yuffie cringed from the pain as she looked up at the Sorrow's blade that had a visible aura coming from it; Just the aura alone had sent chills down her spine. The O-Katana that the Sorrow was using at the moment wasn't just a normal sword; it was indeed a _Devil's Arm_. A living weapon that is the physical manifestation of a demon living inside of it, ironically enough that the demon living inside the blade shares the same codename as man wielding it. Both have the code name _The Sorrow. _After gliding his hand across his sword he then set it down so it can rest onto his pant leg while holding onto the handle with a relaxed grip.

"This is my blade, Bloody Mary. A very unique sword…You cannot get something of this caliber anywhere. This blade will end this little duel of ours once and for all…Please forgive me for the images you will bare to see will bring back old memories, Lets just hope you haven't taken a life…" Said the Sorrow grimly as he jabbed the blade unto her mid-section almost hitting her kidney since she was on her side, Yuffie jerked her head back and yelled in pain but as she did she felt herself become weaker. It was the sword! The sword was feeding off of her life force but that wasn't the only thing that was happening to her at the moment. After she realized that the sword was sucking her life force away little by little an image of a ShinRa infantryman popped up in her head, it must have been one of them she killed when she joined AVALANCHE and they were rebelling against ShinRa. His face for some reason wasn't there but his uniform was all covered with blood, the deceased faceless soldier had a slit throat wound. It must have come from her when she possibly threw her shuriken and he was just one of the many that was cut down by her weapon.

The faceless man had comes to her grabbing her by the arms in a way of saying _Look what you did to me!_ The man now started on ripping off his own head grunting and stumbling around while doing so, right when he was going to do so, just the sound and the viewing of him doing it had scared the living hell out her long enough. When she heard the sound of skin and muscle tearing along the sounds of bones popping she screamed out loud and held her head, falling unto the knees of the faceless soldier who had just ripped his own head off she would cry, yelling out the soldier at the top of her lungs.

"Stop it!! Please no more! Make it stop!!" Yelled Yuffie, sadly this was all going on in her mind. As Bloody Mary's demonic abilities upon gaining the ghastly aura was to not only suck on the life force with each slash but also to show the sorrow of the lives that the victim has ended. Due to this, in reality Yuffie was just staring up at the ceiling blankly with unconscious eyes, blood slowly crawling down her lips, bloodstains adorning her blue tank top and yellow shorts, and her hand covering her wound that blood poured from it. In her mind the torturing continued over and over again, which can last until his sword's aura is casted off but in that world it can last for days whilst in the real world it's only been three seconds.

Feeling pity for her he had decided to raise his sword up once again but this time glide his hand across his blade all the way towards the tip to cast off the aura, With the aura gone the images in her head had finally stopped but as a after-effect since he wasn't mentally strong enough she was in a vegetative state. Like a coma. The Sorrow sighed and sheathed Bloody Mary back into place and looked over to his side outside of the parking lot towards the open windows as the rain came down harder, the rain wasn't natural it was due to the presence of the Sorrow and the Bloody Mary. The demon inside of it when it used to be a dead human soul instead of a corrupted demonic soul had the ability whenever given the chance when his spirit lurked around in the human realm it would begin to rain, this effect rubbed of on the Sorrow whenever the Devil Arm knew that it would be used in battle. Reaching up to his earlobe the Sorrow would make a small connection with his tiny earpiece towards his superiors as he was the leader of the Black Lotus that the agents had spoke of, his superiors were _**Serpentine Enterprises**_. As the Black Lotus is a small elite military faction that are similar to ShinRa's old SOLDIER group in many ways, there unit was mostly comprised with mercenaries, war criminals, and now many lesser and few powerful demons at their side. The Sorrow was one of them and was leading the bunch under the company's will of course.

"I have finished my mission that the other two agents you have sent has failed in…Yes I have Yuffie Kisaragi neutralized not dead, whatever shall I do with the two agents lying before me knocked into a concussion? No…I will not kill them. I hate killing and only do it when it has a purpose…I don't care, I will not take an innocent life simply like that. Send some infantrymen from my unit then to silence them…I have finished my job, I will report to you later once I get back to Headquarters…Why? I have to meet with the rest of the Black Lotus; there are three comrades I am eagerly awaiting on meeting at the moment. Send my men to retrieve the woman and if you desire it ever so silence the two men. That is all…" The Sorrow said into his earpiece as he broke all communication with the company's supervisor that he called regarding on his mission. Sighing from the stress he has gotten from this he would turn to the vegetative Yuffie and bow down to her, giving her some sort of honor.

"It was an honor in partaking in battle with you Kisaragi-chan…If only we have met in other circumstances maybe we would have become friends. Till we meet again…White rose of Wutai…" Said the Sorrow as he left his bowing position and turned around leaving the woman alone, right when he was going to open the door dozens upon dozens of Infantrymen kicked the door open and ran into the scene. The Sorrow moved to the side allowing them to take siege of the moment, already some getting on their radio's contacting their supervisors and commanders while some just lofted around the area. One of them walked to the Sorrow and bowed down to him in respect and admiration for the leader of the Black Lotus. The soldier was revealed to be a woman as she had talked towards him.

"It's an honor to finally meet you in person Kamiya, Karasu! I am new to Serpentine! I can't believe I am assigned to work under your unit sir!! Is there anything you wish for me to do Kamiya-sama?" The Sorrow blinked out of confusion and surprise as she had called him by his real name, well the name he was given by human parents that has taken care of him long, long, long ago. _Kamiya Karasu_. Karasu chuckled sheepishly and closed his eyes at the sudden worship that he was getting from the young female infantryman, placing his gloved hand onto her shoulder she would look up and take her helmet off letting her long brown hair flow past her shoulders. There was also a pink tint of blush discovered on her cheeks as she looked up into his face. For a soldier she was a beautiful young woman.

"Rise; there is no need to gift me with your praise. Just be thankful that you are in my unit and not in _**Hell Kaiser's**_ unit, because if you had called him by his real name you would have been dead." Karasu said while still trying to keep up a cheerful disposition despite how grim that sounded, but it was true. Hell Kaiser whom is the second-in-command of the Black Lotus was nothing like Karasu, He was insane. Simple words to dub the man's attitude. Standing up the girl blinked and shook her head side to side blushing even brighter.

"Gomen, Gomen! I didn't know, I'm new and I had learnt your name from-"Her words were interrupted when he proceeded to tap her shoulder, an action that had caused her to look up into his crimson hues with her sky blue ones.

"It's ok, I'm not mad…Just call me the Sorrow around the people that you need to show order in front of. But…in any other case just call me Kamiya-sama like you said earlier ok?" Karasu said with a smile on his lips and his eyes once again closed. Nodding her head she would put her helmet on and smile cheerfully at him.

"Yes sir!" She said running off with her rifle in hand to join the other groups of soldiers, the ebony haired male crossed his arms over his chest and still kept his smile as she walked away. _'She must be new, probably green. If she is green she has no idea what she has signed up for…I just hope she's mentally able to take the pain and suffering she probably will go through.' _Thought Karasu as he uncrossed his arms and proceeds to walk toward the door that the soldiers had busted from earlier.

"Hm, The Sorrowful Assassin eh? Is that the official name for the guy?" Asked one Infantryman to another.

"Yep. Just call him the Sorrow for short dude." The other infantryman said towards him.

"Ah, I see. What's the deal with him eh?" Said the first infantryman.

"Well…They say he's been alive since 1948 dude! That's like after freakin' World War II! He has been in the Yakuza and all sorts of shit, but originally from Russia. Well…of course he's gotta come from hell since he's a demon and all but that's what the papers said. Russia or back then when it was called, The Soviet Union. A lot of crazy shit this commander of ours has been through. They say he got his name from the Yakuza when he went to Japan and shit. It's just so freakin' complicated man…" The second infantryman said as he nodded his head at him and looked over at Karasu walking towards the door.

"Dude…" Said the first infantryman in utter shock.

"Yeah I know…But dude, Don't piss him off man. He may hate violence and seem all cheerful, sophisticated and stuff but dude…If you get him angry or if you fight the bastard, Whoo! You're in for a rude awakening. In battle he's nothing like he is now, He's merciless dude. Like he's the most cunning, sadistic, vicious, ruthless, and even more then the violent Hell Kaiser. And that's saying something!" Said the second infantryman while flailing his arms.

"Woah, Yeah…I'm not gonna be cutting him in the cafeteria at lunch time I'll tell you that!" The first infantryman said.

"I know, but despite all of that we should be glad to be in his unit because Hell Kaiser doesn't give a rat's ass about his own unit. While The Sorrow? He is pretty freakin' protective of others, I seen the motherfucker take a bullet for someone in the head! Sniped right in the fuckin' head man in place of the other dude, when we do get missions the Sorrow tries to make sure none of us wind up dyin'…I'm glad to be in his crew and I respect the dude you know? He's way different then those other demons we got on our side." Said the second infantryman to the other.

"Tell me about it…I'm glad to be here too…" Said the first infantryman, Karasu heard the conversation between the two soldiers and had grinned on it. It definitely described him and he was glad that his self-sacrifices has gotten him good points with his men, as he was about to walk out he had heard the gunshots of two bullets at the agents right in the head. Karasu's eyes snapped open widely at this. Turning his head to look at the soldier who did it, he only felt deep pity for the two agents who lost their lives only for failing a mission. Closing his eyes he would shake his head and sigh giving a small prayer for the two that had just lost their lives, Listening in he heard the crying of one of the infantrymen or he should say infantrywoman whom he had just met covering her face with her helmet. Turning around he left the parking lot in disgust for the orders given to kill the two agents.

"Humans can be more evil then a demon at times…makes me pity them ever so, for they don't know what they are doing. Ignorance is bliss at times…" Said Karasu as he walked towards the exit to the parking lot leading to the rainy outside world.

Currently at 7th Heaven the little breakfast gathering was proving to go a little better then before, everybody was getting along now that the hostility was over. Reno had brought in his own liquor at the time had gotten drunk in the morning after eating his breakfast with the AVALANCHE and W.R.O. group, he was really wasted and mostly spent his time at the bar counter with a sleeping Vincent and a annoyed Tifa.

"C'mon sweet-tits! Let's do something, I promise to be gentle! Eh? Eh? Eh?" Said Reno as he continued to poke at her large bust with his finger, Tifa now having enough would grab the redhead by his pony tail and lead him into the kitchen.

"That's it! Come on you…" She said with anger in her voice and Reno not knowing what was going on would throw his fist up in the air while being dragged by Tifa.

"Whoo! Yeah, I'm gonna bang Tifa, I'm gonna bang Tifa, I'm gonna bang Tifa! Yeah baby!!" Yelled the drunken Reno as she dragged him into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. The sounds of him getting beaten into a living pulp were heard from the outside.

"Oh shit! I didn't know you like it rough, yo! Ok that kinda hurt, chill yo!" Yelled Reno while being beaten up by Tifa.

His yelling had woken up Vincent as he blinked and yawned lightly, Standing up from the bar stool he would look around for Yuffie who wasn't around. Was it due to him throwing a fit earlier? He thought, walking out of the bar for a little bit he decided to take a walk due to his leg falling asleep along wit him. After he had exited the bar amongst the rain falling down on him so did a letter, the piece of paper had floated with the rainy winds and nested itself upon Vincent's drenched hair. Already annoyed in the first place he had snatched the letter from his hair and looked down at it, it read.

_Read me Vincent Valentine_

"Odd…" Vincent said to himself as he opened up the letter with his right golden clawed gauntlet, pulling out the paper from within the envelope. It read.

_Dear Vincent, I hope you have received this letter. If you want your friend, the Single White Rose of Wutai back you must come to Serpentine Enterprises. The one in the main street of Edge, alone. If you tell anyone of the situation or have support of the police or your friends as a matter of fact we will kill her on the spot. Come alone, give yourself up and the girl will be safe. Have a safe trip._

_Sincerely, Dane Delacroix. C.E.O. of Serpentine Enterprises._

--End Mission—

x- -_ Devil May Cry_


	4. Mission IV: The Black Lotus

_**Author's note: **__As the disclaimer states, I do not own Capcom, Konami, Square Enix, the idea's of Air Gear the anime and D.C. Since one of the members of the Black Lotus has very similar traits of Harvey 'Two-Face' Dent along with the coin and the attitude, He will be different then Harvey though. Trust me on that. I even pretty much explained why Patty lives in Devil May Cry now too, here's a brief explanation. After the events of Devil May Cry the animated series Patty went on to live with her mother. So I tied into the fact that Jack met and falls in love with Patty's mother at some point, But she found out that he had given himself up to become a demon. Already superficial about demons already due to the fact she had dealt with them a lot back when Sid was trying to become powerful and what not, she dumped Jack and met Jack's best friend. Sora Takeuchi. She had fallen in love with Sora but eventually in the relationship he had grown bored of her and decided to kill her in front of Patty and Jack whom he invited without knowing what he was going to happen._

_Now in a choice of a game of heads and tails Sora had a coin on him and asked both Patty and Jack which they chose. If it's heads she dies if it's tails she lives, they both picked tails. Sora flipped the coin and it was heads which meant for him to kill her, which she did. Brutally too. Jack tried to defend her but Sora at that point was just too powerful. So he killed her and tossed Jack's knocked out body out of the window into a dumpster along with the coin. Making his grand escape he left Patty there traumatized and to be picked up by the cops. The police wanted to take her to the orphanage but she requested to take her to their guardian who was still alive. Dante. So from that point on she lives with Dante and the rest of Devil May Cry. Now Jack the next day woke up in the dumpster and found the coin that Sora used, Angry already due to the fact he killed his love but more angry to the fact that he cheated him. It was a double-headed coin. So due to this he keeps the coin and scratches it one side. Driven by sadness and depression he decided to work for Dane Delacroix's voice mail he left, apparently knowing about it. The voice mail was the speech the Joker gave to Harvey which turned him into what he became and that did the same to Jack. And that's how Jack got the coin, Got the two-face persona and all. I just love the movie and I couldn't help but put someone like him in the story. Please review and well tell me what you think? I worked on both chapters at two o' clock in the morning and finished at freakin' 5:19AM. So at least give me that._

Mission IV: The Black Lotus

Upon reading this letter Vincent had grown angry and crushed it in his clawed hand. "Yuffie…" Said the Crimson Gunslinger as he now started to run, _'I'll get you out of there, they'll regret hurting you…'_ Said Vincent in his mind as he rushed over to the company's headquarters as he speaks. Little did he know he was being watched. Three men were standing at the top of a building watching Vincent run as if his life depended on it towards the direction of the company. One of them laughed as he sat down on the rooftops edge.

"Aw, Isn't that sweet guys? I think I got our little letter!" One said as he broke down laughing again, so hard that he was slapping his leg.

"It appears so Sora." One other said while standing up next to the sitting male that was called Sora. He appeared to be very tall and muscular, wearing sunglasses and had spiky black hair. Kind of tan as well, wearing a black trench coat with a black shirt and chocolate chip patterned military fatigue pants.

"Hey! That's Hell Kaiser to you bub! But…you know what? I don't care, only you guys can call me Sora! Tell anybody that and I'll kill ya! You got that Sano? Ahaha!" Sora said as he went back to laughing, he stopped eventually as he wiped a tear from his eye. Sora wasn't as nearly as big as Sano, but was way more powerful then him anyways. Sora had messy brown hair and a black trench coat like Sano's except that his collar was up and he wore under it, a navy blue tank-top and rain drop patterned military fatigue pants.

"You all talk too much…" Said the voice of one man who was sitting at the opposite side of the rooftop edge flipping a coin, a double-headed coin. One side was scarred up and the other was clean as a baby's behind. He adorned the same black trench coat as the others except he had a black military patterned military fatigue uniform. The male had his hair kept similar to Reno's except he wasn't a redhead; he was blond and didn't have a ponytail at the end of it.

Sora raised an eyebrow and got up from his sitting position now walking over to the other soldier that was with them. "What was that Jack? I don't think I heard you right!" He said as he approached the other who was named Jack, Sano sighed and slapped his forehead. _'Great…another bout. Why does this always happen?' _thought Sano as he looked on at what was going to unfold between Jack and Sora.

"Did I stutter? You talk too much Takeuchi…Someone should really shut you up…" Said Jack as he stared him down from far, Sora got in the blond's face and slightly gave him a tiny push on his shoulder.

"Someone like you weakling-kun? You filthy American!" Said Sora as he was still in his face not moving anytime soon.

"Two things…One, get out of my face…And two, don't call me that pet name you and me both know that you would be kissing the concrete when I'm done with you if we ever do fight." Jack said as he responded to Sora's little push to a full-throttle shove, Sliding back a bit Sora would chuckle and ruffle his wet hair from the rain falling around them.

"Those sound like fightin' words to me Jacky wacky! May I have this dance m'lady?" Sora said as he did a little bow to Jack. While this was going on Karasu had finally made it, he leaped high unto the building's rooftop landing on it gracefully on his knee and his head down. Picking his head up him looks over towards Sano and would nod his head as he stood up.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a mission…" Karasu said towards Sano, the large male would nod then pointed over to the two bickering Black Lotus squad leaders. Sighing Karasu would walk over to where they were. Jack pulled his coin out and putting it in front of him, showing him the clean side of his coin.

"Lets have a bet, you live…" Said Jack as he turned it to the scarred side of the coin. "You die…" Sora chuckled as he got up from his bowing position and looked over to see how would this turn about; Jack smirked and flipped the coin whilst looking up to see the results. Right when he was about to catch it, Karasu did it for him. Catching the coin he looked over at Jack and Sora and sighed.

"We are teammates, not enemies. I know we have differences but let's put those aside for now…please? I knew you guys for a good while know, before we joined this company we were friends now lets at least stay friends here?" Karasu said as he gave him back his coin revealing it to have been flipped to the live side, Jack gripped his coin tightly and pointed to Sora with eyes fueled with anger.

"But Karasu! Sora is the reason she's dead!! He killed her and he enjoyed it!! My friendship between me and him is good as dead! How does it feel Karasu? Do you know? Do you know how it feels to tell someone it's going to be ok when you know it won't?" Jack yelled as he slammed his coin onto the wet rooftop and pointed at Sora.

Sora laughed and then shrugged his shoulders. "Hey! It isn't my fault that she liked me more then you! I took all of the love that she had, so I cut out her throat! And more…And I thought she wasn't into demons. That is the reason she dumped you right? Humans selling themselves so they can become Devils. That's like one of the shittiest things I have ever heard. Too bad she didn't know I was a Devil too…" Sora grimly said towards Jack who was gritting his teeth.

"That's one thing to kill her…but to kill her in front of Patty? Do you think that child will be the same anymore?! She went through one problem with that guy who had gotten Abigail's powers…But you make her watch her own mother's death? You're sick Takeuchi…" Jack said as he voice softened remembering how much pain he was put through because of Sora.

"Sick eh? Well you're right about one thing Jack…I did enjoy it." Sora said as he turned his back and walked away from Karasu and Jack, the blond grew even angrier and tried to rush at him. But was held back by Karasu.

"Son of a bitch!!" Jack yelled at Sora as he was held by Karasu, the ebony haired demon patted his back and calmed him down.

"I know…I know it's wrong but, just let karma does its job. Don't give in to the anger…Do you think Ms. Lowell would like to see you like this Jack? Would she?" Thinking about her Jack would calm down and listen to what Karasu had to say, Sighing he would pick up his coin and put it in his pocket. Walking towards the edge standing next to Sano who was watching Vincent run off to Serpentine Enterprises to find Yuffie he would throw his hands in his trench coat pockets and look down at him past the heavy rain falling around them.

"So that's Vincent huh?" Jack said towards Sano, who later on was joined by Karasu and Sora. All four men of the Black Lotus stood by and watched Vincent.

"Yes, that is Vincent Valentine. There is much about him but I'm sure you all know about him? Yes?" Karasu said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh boy, wait till he gets a load of me! I'm gonna put a smile on his brooding face, I'll tell ya that much!" Said Sora as he crouched down looking at the Crimson Gunslinger as well.

Sano who doesn't talk much anyways didn't say anything as they watched him run.

"This is going to prove to be one wicked night…" Karasu said as he looked up at the rainy skies.

Vincent in the meantime had finally made it to Serpentine Enterprises, Kicking the door open he would walk in holding Cerberus in his hands and a grim look in his face. Someone was going to die tonight and it wasn't going to be him, nor Yuffie. Like hell he'd give himself in, he was going to save Yuffie. Even if it meant bring hell on heart to Serpentine Enterprises. Upon entering it would prove that all the employees that weren't involved had evacuated the building, Delacroix figured that he would come in guns blazing so he didn't want people's lives that weren't involved to be lost due to his blind rage. Without a moment to spare dozens upon dozens of men had rushed down to the lobby floor and aimed their rifles at him. A dark smirk came to Vincent's lips which were hidden behind his Crimson cloak as he aimed Cerberus at the horde of soldiers.

"It's time Cerberus…" Vincent said as the war against Serpentine had begun.

--End Mission--

x- - _Devil May Cry_


	5. Mission V: Scream, aim, fire

_**Author's Note:**_ _I do not own Capcom, Square Enix, Air Gear, Konami, and the song Scream, aim, fire by Bullet for my Valentine. I had to put that there since I'm using the title of that song as my chapter title. And of course I don't own D.C comics. Marvel is better anyways! Lol xD, now that the disclaimer is out of the way it's my job to say…WHAT'S UP MOTHERFUCKERS!? It's been too damn long since the return of the Devil May Cry: The Crimson Valentine, just way too damn long. I'll say this, during my hiatus away from this arc I've been working on projects like Devil May Cry: The Dark Slayer's Requiem & Sing blue silver, which you should take a look at. I honed my writing skills there and I'll admit I have gotten better and now I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I will. Happy reading motherfuckers!_

Mission V: Scream, aim, fire

One hour exactly after Vincent's infiltration has past, an hour of endless fighting has reigned over Serpentine Enterprises. The only sounds ringing through the hallways of the company would be gunshots, death curling screams, and dead bodies hitting the floor. In any of these Black Lotus mercenaries eyes while fighting off the Crimson Gunslinger, all they say were death. And tons of it.

Currently Vincent was taking shelter in a elevator car, ascending to the 42nd level. As the elevator ascended upwards he turned to look through the see-through glass walls of the elevator to look over at the rainy night skies, it's dark blue skies with it's falling droplets of water leaving the skies embrace sometimes even able to crash against the glass of the car had created some sort of mid-battle tranquility inside the mind of the Crimson Gunslinger as watching it from the fancy elevator.

Vincent said nothing as he watched the rainfall, till of course his silence was interrupted by the ding noise the car made to announce that the elevator had reached it's destination. Whipping himself around to face the doors sliding open he instinctively aimed his long three barreled pistol waiting for whatever pops up to strike him. A good idea at that since there were at least ten soldiers ready and waiting for his arrival.

"There he is!! Don't let him pass!!" Yelled out one of the men of the group as they all cocked their guns and aimed it at the Gunslinger, Vincent already had his pistol aimed at them primarily. And then there was the soldiers and the Crimson Gunslinger's current position, locked in a Mexican standoff.

For once there was silence ringing through the hallways of the blood drenched Serpentine Enterprises. It was broken once Vincent made the first move. Grinning behind that blood red overcoat of his he'd make the first shot, shooting one of the soldier's in the head. Killing him instantly, from that death they all engaged in the battle of gunfire.

* * *

--Black Lotus Underground Headquarters--

Meanwhile Vincent was engaging in battle with the Black Lotus's mercenaries, deep within the underground confines of Serpentine Enterprises was where the Black Lotus secretly meets and trains. All four Squad Leaders, Sora Takeuchi, Sano Yasuyoshi, Jack, and Karasu Kamiya all have their own rooms. Currently Karasu was in the abode of his own room. Meditating.

His long black leather trench coat was on a coat hook near the door, and in the middle of the room he was seen with his legs crossed while his eyes closed appearing to be in deep concentration. His sword, Bloody Mary was laying right in front of him. During Karasu's meditation by itself the sword started to shine in it's bright white flaming aura and a spirit had shown from it. The spirit took an apparition of the form of a male, wearing a long black cloak with the hood on, black fatigue tactical pants, black combat boots, a military officer style black turtleneck sweater, and a monocle. He had the appearance of a man in his fifties, with a receding hairline. He was the spirit who resides inside of Karasu's blade, the real one who's codenamed matched Karasu's; The Sorrow.

"Well, well, well…it seems that Vincent is slowly but surely pushing through the Black Lotus's defense line. The Spirit of the warrior flows ever so greatly in him…I'm sure of it." Said the deceased Spirit medium soldier, grinning he floated behind the meditating Karasu and looked at him over the ebony haired male's shoulder.

"Are you not worried?" Sorrow said, Karasu without even batting an eye at the apparition parted his lips to reply to him.

"No. I wish him luck in fighting our troops, I only wonder what will be the outcome of this little infiltration…will he find and bring back the girl? Or will he face defeat by one of the Squad Leaders? That is my only worry. I pray for his soul." Karasu said calmly as he returned to his meditating state, the Sorrow pulled back and chuckled a bit while adjusting his monocle.

"You're a demon Karasu, that's blasphemy saying things like prayer. But whatever you say m'boy. Though you are right…even I would pray if he encounters men like Jack, Sano, and more so Sora." Sorrow said as he floated over to the muted television on the wall of the room, it displayed the surveillance of what was going on in the 42nd level, Vincent's floor. From there on in the Sorrow watched Vincent's dance with death.

* * *

--42nd level--

The men and the Gunslinger were in the heat of battle, every so often one man fell to the ground after being shot by Vincent and the others would strafe side to side taking cover and shooting back at the Crimson Gunslinger. Vincent backed up into the elevator and hid behind the panel taking cover, attempting to use the suppression fire tactic.

By taking cover behind the panel of the elevator and putting his left arm in the line of fire to shoot at the mercenaries, it would allow Vincent to not get shot while firing while suppressing anything they could throw at him at the same time. A old tactic Vincent was taught when he used to be a Turk thirty or so years ago. The Crimson Gunslinger has an advantage using such a tactic though.

His left arm. It his left arm that is currently has some sort of golden metallic gauntlet, so even if they had a clear shot at his left arm they couldn't do any damage to him since it was well-guarded and bullet-proof. But then just like any other gun, his tri-barreled gun Cerberus had the problem of the need to reload. The other soldiers out there went through the same problem.

"Tch…" Vincent muttered as he retracted his left arm, _'I must beat them to the reload!'_ he thought.

With an almost casual flick of the wrist, Vincent dropped the three barrel cylinder of Cerberus and tossed the said gun out of his hands into the corridor. He grabbed a speed loader from the depths of his overcoat, and stepped out from behind the panel. Quickly throwing the loader towards the direction of the emptied gun whilst itself releasing the shells out of it's holding due to the velocity of Vincent's throw. Making a running start he leaped into the air grabbing Cerberus and pulling the empty cylinder back into the speeding direction of the airborne bullets. Each shell slid into the three chambers perfectly.

After Cerberus was stylishly reloaded and he was still in air he would twist his body like a corkscrew while extending his right arm towards the downed soldiers who were just about finished reloading, and begin shooting them down. One by one, in utter perfection. Three of the troops who were still alive and were finished reloading had shot upwards at Vincent in a desperate attempt in shooting him down, little did they know that the air and gravity was Vincent's friends.

Not knowing how much he loves defying the laws of gravity he would make another acrobatic twist this time using his left arm to grab the ends of his torn up overcoat and cover himself with it. For some reason they couldn't shoot him, they tried and tried but the bullets had bounced off of the Crimson material. It was as if they were shooting a plate of steel, nothing. The cloaked Vincent would spin and sway all around the room like a flying serpent, waltzing his way through the corridor avoiding all the shots they tried to get at them.

"Shit, I can't hit him! He's all over the place, what the hell is he?!" One of the soldiers yelled out as they tried to shoot him.

As he yelled that final word out the cloaked Gunslinger would swim it's way above the three soldiers uncloaking himself to open fire down below to the three soldiers, killing both of them with head shots. The last one of them fell to the ground on their butt and made a girlish scream, dropping her gun and all. Vincent landed on the ground elegantly and aimed his gun down at the apparently female soldier.

"Where's Yuffie…" Vincent said grimly as Cerberus's three long barrels was pointed downwards at the soldier.

The soldier removed her helmet and looked up at Vincent and the tri-barreled gun pointed down at her with teary eyes.

"Pl-please don't kill me! Please…" The girl pleaded with him. Vincent narrowed his dark red eyes and holstered his gun, kneeling down he would stare into her eyes. She was the girl from Karasu's unit, the rookie. Apparently the 42nd level was the area Karasu's unit was responsible of protecting.

"I'll ask you again, where's Yuffie?" He said again, except this time a bit more softer. She sniffed and wiped her tears, attempting to talk with her shaky voice.

"She's upstairs in Delacroix's office, the 60th level." She said, looking away from him. She couldn't bare to look into Vincent's cold eyes. They had too much grief and sorrow for her to take in, the Crimson Gunslinger nodded his head and stood up. Already walking towards the elevator, she appeared shocked since he didn't kill her.

"You're letting me go?" The girl asked, he continued to walk without bothering to turn his head to look at her.

"I don't like to waste bullets." Was all Vincent said before pressing the button on the elevator, the doors sliding open, him stepping inside, and the doors sliding closed. Leaving her there all alone, she took a moment took a moment to look at all her dead comrades and sighed.

* * *

--The Black Lotus Underground Headquarters--

The ghastly figure had been watching the entire bout in the 42nd level the whole time via from Karasu's room. The Sorrow would clap his hands and smirk at the sight of skill Vincent had shown.

"Now that's what I call gun play. Such a cold exterior yet so soft on the inside…how sweet." The Sorrow couldn't help but chuckle at the end of his sentence, floating over towards Karasu he'd poke him on the forehead but being an apparition his finger would just simply pass through the ebony haired demon's forehead.

"Now how are you going to contend against someone like him? Hmm, Kamiya?" The Sorrow questioned, Karasu's eyes slowly opened up as he stood up and bent down to grab his sheathe and Devil Arm.

"You will be right beside me in the battlefield, you'll just have to wait and see." Karasu said as he sheathed Bloody Mary and put his sheathed O-katana in front of him commanding the Sorrow to return to the blade, but the apparition didn't go. He was still floating in the air, not budging one bit. Karasu narrowed his eyes and stared over at his guardian demonic spirit.

"Karasu. Why are you in Serpentine Enterprises? You don't fit the type to be in such a company? You may be a demon, a strong one at that…but you don't act like one, this kind of business and faction, the Black Lotus. Doesn't fit such a pure and kindred soul, despite your demonic entity. What is your game young one? Why are you here?" The Sorrow asked, every word was true that came out of his true. Karasu was too pure for this, but everyone here has his goals or reasons why they were here.

Jack was called in by Delacroix himself when he was down in the dumps, his goal is vengeance for Ms. Lowell's death. Sano was friends with Sora and when Sora was recruited so was Sano, Sano's goal is to preserve the new dreams of Dane Delacroix, truly loyal till the end. But Sora, Sora is a wild card. Sora was initially the first member of the Black Lotus corps, yet has never told his reasons upon joining Serpentine Enterprises; always replying to anyone who asks them was that he was bored. Sora's true goals are unknown, but what are Karasu's goals? Why is he here?

"Sorrow. Why do you ask questions that you already know the answer to?" Karasu calmly said as he looked up at the floating spirit.

The Spirit medium soldier grinned and closed his eyes, allowing himself to return to the sword. Turning into the white flaming aura that surrounds the sheathed O-katana ever so, soon the aura went away but the words rang out through the entire room.

"Oh, I see…still after Yamato huh?" Were the final words of the Sorrow as the aura had finally went away, leaving Karasu standing there all alone.

Gripping the sheathe tightly so much that the leather of his gloves he'd holster it to his belt and proceed to walk on towards the door. Leaving his wet leather trench coat behind. Only dressed clad in his tight black shirt and his leather pants and boots. As he passed by leaving the room's door opened the two crosses he usually wears that was hung on the coat hook with his coat had danced with the tiny wind that was made from him walking by, jingling and dangling in the air.

--Dane Delacroix's office; 60th level--

Minutes later Karasu finally arrives to the 60th level, which automatically goes to Dane Delacroix's large office. The doors would slide open and he'd walk in with his eyes closed and his gloved hands to his side.

"Sorry I am late Delacroix-sa--!?" Karasu's words were interrupted by the combinations of auras he feels in this room, he feels Jack's aura, Sano's aura, Sora's aura, Dane's aura, and one more aura. Along with a tri-barreled gun pointed to the temple of his head, Karasu's eyes blinked open and continued blinking as he had a dumbfounded look on his face as he looked all over the office.

"Oro?" Karasu muttered and blinked, at the sudden gun pointed at his head and the tenseness in the room.

He saw Dane calmly sitting at his desk with his hands folded on the surface looking over at Yuffie's knocked out body on top of his desk with marvel, the three Squad Leader's of the Black Lotus standing in front of the desk with their trench coat's zipped up and their collars up whereas the collar's are hiding the bottom half of their faces, giving the three a rather intimidating look. Their cruel eyes staring over at Vincent's own pair of Crimson hues. Vincent himself was near the elevator door with Cerberus aimed at the ebony haired demon's head, without knowing Karasu had walked into a Mexican Standoff. Worse case scenario indeed.

Karasu still having that dumbfounded look in his face would look over at his three comrades.

"Did I miss something here?" Karasu said blinking.

"You do anything to her, he dies…" Vincent said grimly towards Delacroix and the three other Squad Leader's as he pushed the three barrels on the temple of Karasu's head just to show that he was serious.

"Yes. It seems that I did miss something here…" Karasu said to himself.

_x- -Devil May Cry._

_**Author's Note:**__ Oh my God, it's been so long since I actually did anything for this chapter! I can't believe I actually wrote something too. Heh, I thank you all for reading this even when I didn't upload another chapter. That really touched me. Well now I gave you all something to hold onto, Devil May Cry: The Crimson Valentine is back baby!! Read & Reply, and while you're at it check out Devil May Cry: The Dark Slayer's Requiem too. That is a story that needs to be read while it's hot! Give me anything, constructive criticism, compliments, anything at all. I thrive on reviews damn it! Again, thank you for reading and please keep reading. There will be another chapter coming shortly to fuel your Crimson Valentine needs. Oh and by the way I hope you all noticed the "Oro?" moment there from Karasu, he had a Kenshin moment if anyone remembers the Rurouni __Kenshin anime. Himura Kenshin for the win! "Oro?"  
_


End file.
